


Letters to Father

by Maeiha



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Haru gets screentime, It's Haru, Sweet, The other pairs get in this as well later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeiha/pseuds/Maeiha
Summary: Haru writes letters to her late father updating him on her life.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Okumura Haru/Original Character(s), Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 8





	Letters to Father

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that randomly struck me after writing a letter myself. I thought it was sweet, so this is where we are now.

Dear Father,

How are you? It’s been a while since I’ve written to you now, but my, have things changed in such a short amount of time.

Despite everything going on with our economy, the company has been flourishing and has been maintaining a stable source of income. I’ve made an effort to better the work atmosphere of the employees, and I believe it’s all finally paying off. Employee satisfaction rates at Big Bang Burger chains are at an all-time high, and my new café has brought in all types of customers. No matter the age, gender, or background that person comes from, I’ve yet to have a customer that doesn’t leave satisfied and happy, and it makes me absolutely ecstatic.  
I've written this in previous letters, but my dream of running the company with you has never left my mind. As I've said, I've been working my absolute hardest on creating a recipe that's exclusively about you. My entire goal for this meal is to capture the moments we shared when we were together; the reassuring feeling of knowing that your parental guardian loves you, no matter how busy they are or, in our case, how distorted their desires might be. If the taste doesn't resonate with the feelings I want to be in it, it's not capable of being served to others. 

All the while, Sung-ho has been more than helpful (and wonderful, might I add) in helping me develop this recipe. I've also written this multiple times, but if you were still alive, I believe you would love him to bits. He carries around a smile wherever he goes and is hardworking and unwavering about the goals he wants to reach. Above all that, he treats me truly like a loved one should.  
As you know, Father, I've never had a true experience with love, but with him, it feels as if so many doors have been opened to new possibilities. It's been over three years since we first met, but if you remember those fairytales about the princess finding her true love, it feels as if I'm experiencing that right now. It was lonely without you here; even though my friends filled up most of the hole in my heart, Sung-ho was the one to fix it even further and I will forever be grateful to him for that. 

There is not a day that passes where I don't miss you. When you receive this, I hope all is well with you up above. Maybe one day, when I finally arrive at where you are, we can repair and continue our relationship--one where we truly can be father and daughter again. 

Sending love,  
Haru

**Author's Note:**

> Granted, I never really shipped Haru with anyone except for Akira or Ryuji. Her shipping that I had was random at first until I really came to like it and established it here in the little universe I have. It hit me halfway through that this wouldn't be the typical 1,000 words that I aim for. Seeing that this is a letter and is usually short, I tried making it straight to the point and not straying off too far.  
> I want to add more onto this when I continue with the timeline, so there should be five chapters at least. As always, feedback helps me when I post my works here. Thanks for reading the note, I hope this little thing was enjoyable :D


End file.
